creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mind Reaper
Hallo zusammen Heute werde ich euch von meinem Schicksal erzählen und außerdem werde ich euch sagen wie ich meine Beste Freundin kennengelernt habe... Es fing alles am 05. Oktober 2007 an. Ich feierte meinen 16. Geburtstag, mit der wenigen Anzahl von Freunden die ich hatte. Wir waren im Garten und aßen Kuchen, als Amber plötzlich sagte "Hey wie wärs wenn wir in den Wald gehen?" "Spinnst du??? Du weißt doch was man über diesen Wald sagt!" "Mach dir nicht gleich in die Hosen Mona." spottete Klarin "Aber Mona hat recht" warf ich ein "Man sagt das wenn man in den Wald geht man entweder nicht zurück kommt oder das man verrückt wird..." "komm schon das wird lustig, so als Mutprobe" schlug Klarin vor "wer am längsten im Wald bleibt hat gewonnen und bekommt von jedem 10 Euro" ''Trotzdem ''Dachte ich. "ok... Aber beschwert euch nicht wenn irgendwas passiert" Warnte ich. Und so gingen wir in den Wald..... Dies war eine der Schlimmsten aber gleichzeitig eine der Besten Entscheidungen die ich je in meinen Leben gemacht habe *im Wald* "Ziemlich creepy hier" sagte ich und klammerte mich fest an Klarin, den das (komischerweise) nicht störte. Im Gegenteil: er legte seinen linken Arm um mich und drückte mich an ihn "Alles gut Zari" sagte er. Das beruhigte mich aber nicht den irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden."Hey!" Ich zuckte bei dem Klang von Ambers Stimme zusammen "wartet auf uns!" rief Mona. Klarin und ich blieben stehen und warteten auf die beiden Mädchen. Als auf einmal ein schriller Angstschrei und das spritzten von Blut zu hören war. "AMBER!" hörten wir Mona schreien, Klarin hatte alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht verloren und ich war kurz davor mich zu übergeben. Plötzlich spürte ich wie ich von Klarin hochgenommen wurde und mit mir wegrannte vor, was auch immer das war. "Zari?" "hm?" "gehts dir gut?" Er klang Besorgt. Ich nickte "Gut Also da-" *RIIIIIIIIP* "was zur-" Klarin drehte sich um und was wir da sahen werde ich bis heute nicht vergessen: Mona Hing dort an einem Baum, besser gesagt ihr Oberkörper ihre Taille war nicht mehr da. Dieser Anblick war zu viel für mich, ich sprang aus Klarins Armen und übergab mich. Klarin selbst ging zu mir und streichelte meinen rücken. Als ich fertig war nahm Klarin mich in die Arme und sagte mit zitternder Stimme "Lass uns aus dieser Hölle verschwinden" ich nickte nur und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste ich das wir nicht das diesem Wald rausgelangen werden. "Zari?" "hm?" "E-es tut mir U-unglaublich leid. Es... Es ist alles meine Schuld" Ich sagte garnichts sondern starrte auf Klarins Nacken und dann sagte ich auf einmal (den Grund kenne ich bis heute noch nicht) "Auf wiedersehen... Klarin" und dann lachte ich ich lachte und lachte, als ich sah das Klarin (der mich ganz verwundert angestarrt hat) sein Kopf abgetrennt wurde. Das Blut spritzte mir genau ins Gesicht und mir landeten ein paar Tropfen im Mund. Ich leckte mir die Lippen und genoss den Metallischen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge als ich plötzlich ein Junge mit einer Weißen Kapuzen Jacke, schwarzen Hose und Rabenschwarzen Haaren sah sein Gesicht war Schockierend er hatte Schwarz umrandete Augen, Weiße Haut und ein Blutiges Lächeln. "Na sieh mal einer an" sagte er "Verstand verloren meine Liebe?" "Wer zur Hölle bist du?" "Ich? Ich bin dein Tod" grinste und sagte "Geh schlafen" Ich riss die Augen auf als ich sah wie der Junge mit einem Messer Gezückt auf mich zurannte. Ich schrie vor Wut und rannte auf den Jungen zu ich war aus irgendeinem Grund wütend ihn zu sehen und ihn reden zu hören. Ein überraschter Blick huschte über sein Gesicht als ich ihm das Messer aus der Hand schlug "Was zu-" er keuchte als ich in gegen den Baum drückte an dem Mona hing. Wieder fing ich an zu lachen immer mehr und mehr bis ich den Jungen zu Boden fallen ließ und wegrannnte aus den Wäldern hinaus in das Haus meiner Eltern. *Bei meinen Eltern* "ZARI! Oh Mein Gott mein kleines Mädchen. Wir haben uns ja solche sorgen -" sie brach ab als sie sah das ich mit Blut befleckt war "Zari? Was ist passiert?" "guck mal Mami, guck mal" sagte ich lachend "Das hier, (ich zeigte auf das Blut) dass ist von Klarin" Ich lachte weiter und meine Mutter starrte mich mit einen Ausdruck des Horrors an "Zari?" Ich rannte Lachend in die Garage und holte mir eine Sense und rannte zu meiner Mutter "Hey Mami." "ZARI HÖR AUF ICH WAR-" *KNACK* ich schlug ihr meine Sense mit voller Wucht in den Brustkorb. Sie schrie ihn ihrem Schmerz auf und mein Stiefvater kam aus dem Haus gerannt. Er stockte als er sah was ich tat und dann schrie er "DU MISSGEBURT" "Das darf man aber nicht sagen Papa. Ich glaube ich sollte dich dafür Bestrafen" *Kicher* Ich löste die Sense von der Leiche meiner Mutter und rannte auf meinen Vater. Ich stieß ihn die Sense in den Hals und trennte den Kopf sauber ab. Ich lachte auf und rannte in den Wald. *im Wald* Oh mann dachte ich Ich lauf jetzt schon seit mindestens einer halben Stunde hier rum. Als ich auf einmal ein Geräusch hörte ich hielt meine Sense bereit als ich den Jungen mit der weißen Kapuzen Jacke sah ich versteckte mich da ich keine Lust auf einen Kampf hatte aber auch deswegen weil ich eine weitere Gestalt sah. Es war ein weißer, großer man in einem Schwarzem Anzug. Doch das Merkwürdigste war das er kein Gesicht besaß. Der Junge mit der Weißen Jacke sagte "Ich schwöre es Slenderman hier war ein Mädchen das mich einfach so niedergeschlagen hat... Ist sie vielleicht der Neue Proxy?" Proxy? Slenderman? Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. auf einmal hörte ich eine tiefe Stimme in meinem Kopf "Vermutlich ist sie dies Jeffrey" "nenn mich nicht Jeffrey" unterbrach der Junge wütend "Unterbrich mich nicht. Aber wir können es nur herausfinden wenn sie wieder hier her kommt" *fiep* Verdammt! dachte ich Dummes tourette syndrom die Tabletten wirken nicht mehr! Die beiden Gestalten drehten sich ruckartig um. Ich trat aus dem Gebüsch meine Blutverschmierte Sense Fest in der Hand. "Das ist sie Slender" Mein Kopf zuckte ruckartig nach rechts "W-w-was w-w-oll-t i-hr v-on mi-r? Na toll dachte ich Jetzt fängt das Stottern wieder an, Und ich Idiot habe meine Tabletten nicht mitgenommen. "du brauchst keine Angst zu mein Kind wi-" "I-i-ch h-ab-e k-eine A-a-ngst!" "Dein Stottern sagt etwas anderes" Ich mochte den Jungen Mit der Jacke immer weniger "D-daf-ür ka-ann i-ch ni-ch-t-s" sagte ich wütend "Nun Jedenfalls" unterbrach der Mann im Anzug die Argumentation zwischen mir und dem Jungen "zuerst sollten wir uns vorstellen. Ich mein Kind heiße Slenderman und der Junge Mann neben mir hört auf den Namen Jeff" Ich nickte und fragte mich was zur hölle gerade passiert "I-ich h-e-e-iß-e Z-a-ri" "Nun denn Zari würdest du so freundlich sein und mir und Jeff folgen" ich nickte misstrauisch und folgte ihnen. *fiep* "W-w-ie l-lan-ge no-ch? "nicht mehr lange mein Kind" "O-h o-ok" "weißt du?" sagte Jeff "du hast mich ziemlich zum staunen gebracht als du mich gegen diesen Baum gedrückt hast" "W-w-irk-lich?" "jepp" Ich zuckte mit Meinem Kopf und lächelte. Jeff lächelte zurück. "Wir sind angekommen" vor mir sah ich eine riesige schwarze Villa, als ich einen wunderbaren Duft wahrnahm und in die Villa rein rannte und dem Wunderbarem Duft folgte. ich rannte in eine Küche und sah einen Jungen der sich an einem Haufen Waffeln zu schaffen machte. Waffeln! Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen *fiep*. Der Junge schaute von den Berg Waffeln auf und betrachtete mich "H-ha-llo"stotterte er. Warte mal das war kein Stottern der Angst sonder es war das gleiche Stottern das ich auch besaß! "h-hi..." "W-wer bi-bis-t d-u?" Ich zuckte ruckartig mit meinem Kopf und knackte mit meinem Nacken "Z-zar-i un-d d-du? Der Junge hob eine Augenbraue und stand auf um mir die Hand zu schütteln "T-Ti-Ticci To-Toby, a-be-r ne-nn mi-ch rui-gh Toby" ich nickte und Toby knackte mit seinem Nacken als er zurück zu seinen Waffeln ging "Zari!" hörte ich Jeff rufen "J-a?" "wo bist du?" "I-in d-er Küch-e!" Jeff kam rein gerannt und sagte "Hey du kannst nicht einfach so wegrennen, du wohnst ab jetzt hier alos must du auf Slenderman hören." "S-orry" "W-art-e w-as? s-ie wohn-t je-tzt hi-er?" Fragte Toby und klang dabei ziemlich aufgeregt "Ja Toby, man muss man dir alles zweimal erzählen?" Toby starrte bestützt auf Jeff und dann auf seine Füße. Toby tat mir leid, also sagte ich zu Jeff "Hey hör mal her Jeffrey. Ich weiß nicht was dein Problem ist aber warum bist du gemein zu ihm? Er hat dir doch nur ne Frage gestellt." Toby blickte überrascht auf und Jeff sagte "Du stotterst ja gar nicht mehr Zari" "Nun wenn ich wütend bin stotter ich nicht" sagte ich angriffslustig und warf Jeff einen Hass erfüllten blick zu. Ich hasse Leute die andere Mobben bei mir ist hänseln schon schlimm aber zwischen Jeff un Toby spüre ich das die beiden schon länger Probleme miteinander haben. In diesen Moment kam der Slenderman in den Raum *fiep* *knack* *zuck* "Zari? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir mein Kind?" "Nein" sagte ich wütend mein ganzer Körper zitterte unter der Anstrengung nicht auf Jeff los zu gehen und ihn nieder zu schlagen "Ähm... Nun jedenfalls" fuhr Slenderman fort "ich habe alles Proxys gebeten sich unten zu versammeln damit sie dich begrüßen können" Ich starrte für einige Sekunden Jeff an und nickte. *Im Gemeinschaftsraum* Das erste was mir ins Auge viel waren die vielen Konsolen und der riesige Fernseher Mein Gamerherz machte einen Sprung als ich das Spiel Majora's Mask sah, das Spiel meiner Kindheit. "Nun hier ist ein neues Mitglied unserer Villa, Zari" Ich wandte langsam den Blick von den Konsolen und Videospielen ab und schaute in die reihe. "Stellt euch bitte alle vor" sagte Slenderman. Kurz darauf ging ein Junge Mit einer Blauen Maske, in der Schwarze löcher waren aus denen eine schwarze Flüssigkeit tropfte ein schritt Nach vorne und sagte "Ich heiße Eyeless Jack aber nenn mich Jack" Darauf folgten die anderen ich lernte noch Hoodie, einen schüchternen Jungen mit einer orangenen Kapuzen Jacke durch die man sein Sesicht nicht sehen konnte sondern nur rote augen und einen herunter gezogenen Mund, Masky ein Junge der eine Skimaske mit vielen Details auf hatte, Laughing Jack der verrückte Clown der von allen nur LJ genannt wurde, Smile Dog ein Hund mit rotem Fell und einem Menschlichen grinsen, Sally ein kleines Mädchen in einem rosa Nachthemd, Lost Silver ein Junge der keine Arme, Beine oder Farbe besaß und zum Schluss BEN Drowned, er sah genauso aus wie Link aus der The Legend of Zelda Reihe mit dem unterschied das seine Augen schwarz mit roten Pupillen war und das Blut aus ihnen lief. "Nun da du jeden kennst wird Toby dir deinen Raum zeigen" sagte Slenderman. Ich und Toby nickten *zuck* "k-komm Zari" sagte Toby nahm mich an die Hand und zog mich nach oben. Ich fing an zu lachen als ich merkte wie hyperaktiv Toby ist. Endlich jemand der so ist wie ich. Dachte ich. "Hi-ier" sagte Toby als wir an einer Weißen Tür standen "De-dein Zim-mer i-st gena-u ne-ben me-inem" sagte Toby glücklich. Ich musterte sein Gesicht ein wenig genauer. Er trug eine seltsame orangene Brille und (?) einen Maulkorb. Sein kurzes braune Haar viel in sein Gesicht. Ich lächelte Toby an "al-so bi-s morg-en da-nn" "b-is Mo-rg-en" Ich schaute Toby nach bevor ich in mein neues Zimmer eintrat. "Tja, dass war ein ziemlich anstrengender Tag" seuftzte ich und ließ mich in mein Bed fallen. *Am nächsten Tag* Als ich aufwachte, wusste ich erstmal nicht wo ich war. Es dauerte aber nicht lange bis ich erinnerte. Wie spät es wohl ist? Ich schaute mich in meinem Raum um meine Sense lag an einer Wand und war mit Blut befleckt, genau so wie ich, weshalb ich mich auf der Suche nach einem Bad machte, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Also ging ich runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich sah wie BEN ein Videospiel spielte, Jack saß da und zählte etwas was wie Nieren aus sah "Oh, h-ey Zari!" Toby winkte mich zu ihm "w-ie ge-hts?" "Nu-n mi-r ge-ht es be-ss-er a-ls Ges-tern w-ie g-eht es d-ir?" "G-ut" *zuck* "He-y To-by?" "Hm?" "Ka-nn-st du mi-r zeig-en wo ei-n Ba-d ist?" "K-lar" er ging zu mir aber nicht ohne noch einen Blick auf den Waffelhaufen zu werfen. Er nahm mich an der Hand und rannte mit mir nach oben und zeigte mir ein Badezimmer. "Hi-er" "d-anke" ich lächelte ihn an und rannte ins Bad ich entschied mich als allererstes für eine Dusche. Als ich fertig war trocknete ich mich ab und zog meine (?) sauberen Klamotten an. Als ich raus ging sah ich wie Jeff aus seinem Raum ging. Ich starrte ihn an ich war noch immer wütend auf ihn also ignorierte ich ihn. Als ich wieder nach unten ging setzte ich mich auf die Couch und schaute BEN beim Videospielen zu "Hey Zari" murmelte BEN "H-i" er spielte Portal 2 und hing gerade an einem schweren Level fest. "S-oll i-ch d-ir h-elfe-n?" fragte ich BEN drehte sich zu mir um und sagte "wenn du willst" ich ging zu BEN der mir den Controler gab. Ich löste das Level in ein paar innuten und ohne Probleme. BEN starrte mich Fassungslos an "Du bist gut!" sagte er erstaunt "Tja i-ich ha-be di-e hälft-e mei-nes Le-bens Sp-iel-e ge-spi-elt" "Wirklich?" "je-pp" "Cool". Ich spielte eine weile mit BEN im Co-op Modus und wir hatten eine menge Spaß..... *Fortsetzung im Nächsten Kapitel :3* Anm. Hey Leute ich weiß das das hier mehr in Fanfic reingeht als in Creepypasta aber trotzdem ist es meine 1. Deswegen wünsche ich auf verbesserungs vorschläge. Danke Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord